


Waterlogged

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of "Wet Illya."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



Napoleon wiped soap off his face. "Illya—"

"You fucked Angelique while her goons tried to drown me in a Koi pond—" Illya paced outside the shower.

"Illya—"

"—Monday, you volunteered me for Mrs. Waverley's charity dunking booth. Then Thursday, I was trapped on a ledge in a thunderstorm while you played footsie with Arlene."

"_Footsie?_"

Napoleon threw back the curtain and dragged Illya in by his shirtfront.

"Soaked _again_. Bastard!"

Napoleon kissed Illya before releasing him.

"Are you trying to play _footsie_ with _me_?" Illya smirked.

"No." Napoleon's hand slid to Illya's crotch. "I had something higher up in mind."


End file.
